Tex To The Rescue
by Adventurelife
Summary: Tex is always rescuing someone, friends, workers, or his little sister. A bit of a character study of our favorite Dinoco tycoon and the scrapes he finds himself in.
1. Let the Grey Begin

There were many reasons that Tex Dinoco's hair was turning grey slowly but surely. Those reasons did not include old age; it included the trouble that everyone around him seemed to get into. The primary person in trouble always seemed to be his little sister, Abilene. Not a day went by that he wasn't worried that she'd find some new form of trouble to get into.

Ever since the youngest Dinoco had learned to crawl, she'd been trouble. At one she'd swallowed a quarter that she'd found on the ground and nearly scared Tex and their parents to death when she choked. When she started walking she'd been into everything and tried to eat everything including cleaning solutions left around the house. Young Tex had been sure that Abby wouldn't live to see adulthood. However, for the most part he hadn't bore the brunt of the worry until his parents died.

It hit him square in the chest that he was the sole provider for his baby sister. She'd only been nine years old when tragedy struck. The tragedy of losing not one but both parents cut deep into his heart and her tears had permanently melted Tex's heart. It wasn't gentle tears but tears that left the little girl sobbing against his chest. Those tears made his heart ache…he never could stand to see her cry.

The night after the funeral he didn't fuss when a raven haired child slipped into bed beside him and curled against his side. She needed him and he needed her…He promised Abby as she slept that she'd always be safe, that she'd always have a home with him. Tex gave his word and he wasn't one to break a promise, especially a promise to his baby sister. That promise would be held close to the heart for as long as Tex lived…and it would be the cause of worry and consequentially the greying of his hair.

Abilene Dinoco was in many ways similar to her brother. She shared his love for Texas, her love of business (though she had yet to show Tex her brains for it), she also secretly had a love for races both horse and car racing alike…and she was fairly keen at picking the winners. However, it should be noted that the siblings' personalities were a contrast. The dark haired Texan was a wild card and loved to take risks, while her brother; Tex's risks were mostly investments that seemed to always pay off. If it was dangerous and if it offered a thrill, Abilene was more than likely to sign up. It was maddening, it was reckless and it made Tex nearly have a heart attack more than once.

One time

Tex hated business trips in all honesty, but sometimes they were a necessary evil…apparently. As a new businessman and rising tycoon he was quickly garnering a lot of new responsibilities. He wouldn't do it except for the fact that he wanted to create a future for Abby. She was his world now and he had to make plans for her going to college…for marriage. Tex was determined to give her the life that he'd always dreamed of giving his parents and sister. Because of those dreams he accepted business trips as a necessary but annoying process.

Unfortunately Abilene couldn't see the necessity of her brother's destined trip and she sent him silent glares across the breakfast table the day of his flight. Her right hand gripped her fork as she shoved the food on her plate from side to side. She'd stubbornly refused to speak to him all morning and it tugged at Tex's heart, but this was a trip that would help secure his plans for Abby and his future.

"It's only for three days Abby. I'll be home before you know it." He sent her a smile. "Then I'll take you riding when I get back. I promise."

Silence met him and a sharp glare kept him from reassuring her again. She glanced down at her plate for the rest of the meal, she didn't want him to go, but she couldn't find the words to tell him that she felt that he was abandoning her. So she settled for glaring and keeping silent, which would get most of her point across.

With a sigh at her silence he kissed her cheek and left the eleven year old in the capable hands of a thoroughly screened nanny. It wasn't supposed to be a long business trip and he'd promised to return as quickly as possible. There was no thought that trouble would soon invade the Dinoco household.

His flight to Ohio was calm to say the least, no delays and no trouble with security. It was all together too easy and Tex found himself far from at ease for the entirety of the flight. As the plane landed he shook the feeling of foreboding from his bones. He had business to deal with and he planned to finish as quickly as possible in order to return to Abby. After all he had a promise to keep.

He didn't like the idea of Abby at home in Texas without him. It felt wrong to leave his little sister to the care of …strangers. A sense of foreboding washed over the young businessman as he stepped off the plane and found his driver that would be chauffeuring him through the duration of his trip.

The moment he settled into the car collecting him at the airport, he'd been whisked off to a high end meeting. It was awful by all accounts, the driver apparently was worse than a New York taxi driver, Tex was sure he was about to die more than once. To make matters worse he hadn't been able to stop for a suitable lunch and the poor young man was dog tired. No, the easy weekend business trip was not turning out as he expected.

Two days turned into three for Tex. There was little time to talk with Abby, between meetings, wolfing down food, and struggling to get enough sleep. It was still quite new to Tex, but he took it in stride, learning from every experience and how to adjust for his next trips. All the hustle and bustle caused the most strain for Tex, all he wanted was an hour or so to call up his sister, but he barely managed ten minutes between the first two days of his trip.

He was just about to leave his hotel for the airport when the phone rang. Sighing in exasperation at the timing of the call Tex picked up the phone while glancing at the clock on the wall. Thankfully he still had an hour till his flight.

"Hello, Tex Dinoco speaking."

"Tex!" Abby's voice filled Tex's ear. "Help me!" Her voice cracked and quivered and a sob ran across the phone line.

"Abby, sweetheart, what's wrong?" Tex felt his stomach churning, Abby hadn't sobbed since their parent's died. "Abby?" The young man felt fear creep into his heart as a bone chilling scream flooded his ear. It was a sound that would haunt his dreams for years to come.

"Hello. Mr. Dinoco." The voice was muffled and it sent a chill up Tex's spine.

"Who is this?"

"Someone who would suggest you cooperate if you want your sister back."

"What do you want?" Tex's tone was clipped. He didn't like the idea of negotiating with a kidnapper.

"The deed to your oil well and the rights to the trust fund you've set up for Miss Dinoco. Along with the contents of your bank account."

"How do I know you won't harm her?" He gripped the phone till his knuckles were white.

"You don't. But I can guarantee you won't see her if you don't follow my instructions. Get on your flight, come back to Texas. When you arrive do as I have ordered and don't involve the police. All the items should be in a briefcase and left in the park nearest to the airport. No funny business."

The click of the phone was worse than a gun going off. Tex returned the phone to its cradle with a heavy heart. His stomach churned as he raced out of the hotel and hailed a Taxi. He had to catch an early flight. Her scream seared into his brain as the driver screeched through traffic. He couldn't be too late to save her. She was his only immediate family member left, she was his baby sister, he had promised to protect her. He couldn't let her down, he'd promised, and he always kept his promises, especially to Abby.

Security couldn't move fast enough for Tex, he was more than anxious for the flight to start and finish. There were far too many scenarios playing in Tex's head as the plane soared through the air. He contemplated the best course of action for the duration of the flight; he couldn't make the wrong move and risk harming Abby. Of course he knew that it was likely that the kidnappers would get rid of Abby to eliminate any witnesses, but he was hoping and praying that they wouldn't have the time.

His skin felt clammy and sweat beaded his forehead, he was young, he was rich…and his baby sister had just been kidnapped. He couldn't tell the police…He paused. The kidnapper had said no police, but they hadn't said anything about personal bodyguards. Tex smiled thinly as the plane landed and he quickly unbuckled his seat. This was the perfect time to inquire about those personal bodyguards that people had been pestering him about. With the sound of Abby's desperation urging him onward he grabbed his bag and raced to exit the plane.

The young man made record time in getting out of the plane, he rushed through security and out of the airport as fast as he could. With urgency rolling through him Tex glanced around for his Cadillac. It was nowhere to be seen. Even more anger mixed with his gut as he flagged down a cab. Someone was going to pay for kidnapping his sister and stealing his car.

He settled the case beside the bench in the park, he felt his palms clamming up again and he glanced at his watch slowly. The hands of the device seemed to mock him as he waited. Everything he'd heard Abby say to him rolled over in his mind and made his heart race. The sound of crunching leaves made Tex look up. A figure in a grey hoodie and ripped blue-jeans walked over slowly.

"Where is she?" Tex's voice was clipped.

"The case." The figure sounded muffled but low.

"First I want to see her." Tex collected the case and held it by the handle tightly.

The figure paused and seemed to stare at Tex before slipping a hand into the front pocket of the grey hoodie. A few minutes passed before a familiar engine flooded the air. It was Tex's Cadillac. He turned to glance at the car, all the while keeping an eye on the hooded figure.

The car doors opened and another hoodie covered figure slipped out of the Cadillac, dragging a bedraggled looking Abby. Tex's heart leapt into his throat at the sight of his baby sister. She was battered looking, her raven hair hanging loose and slightly smattered to her forehead by a bloody gash, her face was bruised along the right side and she was cradling her left wrist gingerly. The youngest Dinoco was still wearing her blue pajamas that Tex had left her in when he flew out to Ohio.

"Abby…" Tex felt his throat trying to tighten.

"Tex!" Abby cried out and tried to break free from her captor only to be jerked back.

"The case?"

"First I want her to walk over to me."

"Awfully brave of you to be demanding things, Mr. Dinoco."

"That's the deal."

The figure stared for a while before replying. "Send the girl over."

A none to gentle shove caused Abby to stumble, but she hurriedly made her way over to Tex. Her brother was quick to draw his trembling sister to his side, and then he turned to face the kidnapper.

"I do believe you're under arrest."

"What are you talking about?"

"Look behind you." Tex's tone was cold as the figure turned to find himself face to face with a gun and a burly looking fellow.

"Who in the…"

"Meet my sister's new bodyguard."

Hurriedly the figure tried to turn and run only to find himself being forced face down on the ground. The Cadillac was recovered and the other accomplice was collected as well. It was discovered that the Nanny that Tex had hired was the mastermind behind the kidnapping and she had recruited her boyfriend as the muscle. Tex was not happy with the situation, but he had learned from the situation. He had learned that his sister needed a bodyguard; he had learned that he would never leave Abby behind without a guard…and the Cadillac would be placed in a secure location unless he or someone he trusted was driving it.

That evening after Tex brought Abby back from the hospital the two settled down on the couch in front of the TV and enjoyed one another's company. Abby was glued to his side, the events of her three day kidnapping having taken their toll.

"Promise that you'll call every day ... at least twice?" She wrapped a fist around a piece of his shirt.

"I promise. Always Abby." He kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer to his side while tucking the blanket further around her. Quietly, he looked down to find her asleep. "I'll always save you."


	2. Brother Protective Services Part 1 of 4

**Abby had never been one to chase after boys. Tex was thankful that she'd never been boy crazy and had only been truly interested in one or two boys growing up. She was beautiful, that was a fact that Tex knew for sure, and he'd scared off more than a few hopeful suitors, scrawny teens that they'd been.**

 **Of course he knew he couldn't shelter her forever, but as her older brother he felt the need to try his hardest to protect her. If he could have sequestered her away from any and all boys, well he'd probably have done it in a heartbeat. She was his baby sister; he'd been to her school plays, her proms, and teacher conferences. The tycoon had stayed home with her when she was sick. He'd even patched her up more than once and he had no desire to bandage a young heart broken by a careless boy.**

 **Tex had suspected that she was dating someone; he'd be a fool not to. She was in college and always busy, but when they talked on the phone there was a spark to her voice that let him know she was seeing someone. It was innocent enough when it started; she mentioned a date at the end of one of their weekly calls and had informed him that she needed to get ready. He'd laughed and told her not to stay out too late and to let him know when she got home.**

 **He didn't like the boy, and he hadn't even met him. Maybe it was the brother in him that made him wary of anyone from the male species that was within breathing distance of Abby. Perhaps it was a gut instinct, but whatever the reason he made sure to call Abby more often after the first whiff of the new man in her life.**

 **According to Abby her new boyfriend was perfect. He was from an old family, a family with money; he was fresh out of college and working in his father's business. She sounded enamored on the phone, and it worried Tex. Abby was never so easily ensnared by a guy, she was always too busy to become serious with a boy. She had her sights set on her career and traveling every nook and cranny of the world.**

 **"** **Tex, it's fine, Blake is a perfect gentleman."**

 **"** **So, his name is Blake?" Tex's voice held an edge. So that was the name of the varmint that had been dating his baby sister behind his back. He sighed internally; he'd never heard Abby sound so happy.**

 **"** **Yeh… I figured it was time you knew his name. Didn't want you trying to scare him off."**

 **"** **I wouldn't have scared him off. I would have just** ** _talked_** **to him."**

 **"** **Sure you would. His name is Blake Winthrop."**

 **"** **When do I meet him?" Tex glanced at his calendar, already planning to clear a day in order to prepare to meet this** ** _Blake_** **.**

 **"** **Next week? There's a nice restaurant close to the college. We could meet there for supper next Thursday." Abby's voice was full of excitement.**

 **"** **Sure, I'll be there. What time?"**

 **"** **Really!?" Her excitement was clear and it made Tex feel guilty. He couldn't disappoint her by voicing his dislike for a boy that hadn't approached him for permission to court her.**

 **"** **Of course Abs." He grinned as he could almost hear her squirm at the nickname.**

 **"** **Be there at 7, it's called the Coliseum."**

 **"** **Are we fighting to the death?"**

 **"** **No," he could hear her rolling her eyes. "It's just a very, how you might say, unique restaurant."**

 **"** **And you love unique things." He grinned as it brought back memories from when she was just a child.**

 **The older brother in him had settled down after about five months of Abby dating. She'd finally revealed his name after the first month keeping her boyfriend's identity a secret. His name was Blake Winthrop and he seemed to be a fine young man. There were no criminal records of him, other than a case of joyriding when he was fifteen. The Winthrop family was an old one and Tex was surprised that one of their own would decide to date someone from a considerably more humble family. Still he decided to follow Abby's usual course of action, which is, trying to see the best in people before assuming the worst.**

 **Tex straightened his tie and glanced at the clock. It was thirty minutes until his meeting with Abby. He'd done his best to clear the entire day of anything related to business, unfortunately it hadn't worked out. The tycoon had found himself stuck in meetings for most of the day, but he wasn't about to miss this appointment. No, there wasn't anything that was going to keep him from meeting this boy. He had labeled Blake Winthrop as a plausible threat; it was time for him to make sure that Abby's new beau wasn't a wolf in sheep's clothing.**

 **With ease he finished polishing himself for the evening meal, grabbed his keys and headed out to his Cadillac. Scenarios of what the boy would be like ran over in his head as the engine rumbled in an almost ominous manner.**

 **He pulled up outside the restaurant with ten minutes to spare; shaking his head he parked his car and made his way towards the front doors. With a raised eyebrow he glanced at the unique looking building. The whole thing screamed** ** _Abby;_** **she had always loved anything that was unusual. It resembled an old Roman coliseum; tiny golden lights lit the various windows making the structure shine in the dark.**

 **A small smile tugged at his lips as he came to the glass double doors. On either side of the entrance there stood valets dressed as Roman gladiators. The stoic expressions on their faces made Tex want to laugh out loud, only Abby would find such a unique meeting place for him to meet her new beau. His heart swelled with love for his little sister as he distractedly walked through the door that one of the valets pulled open. It was time to meet the threat of the hour.**

 **The inside of the restaurant was immaculate with details that seemed to jump from a history book. Floors of cobblestone paved the way for Tex as he meandered further into the building and glanced around looking for any sign of Abby. He couldn't spot her so he turned to speak with the host.**

 **"** **How may I help you sir?"**

 **"** **I'm looking for Abby Dinoco."**

 **"** **This way sir."**

 **Tex sighed as they made their way through the multilevel restaurant, the host guiding them to a private room on the third floor. The building was huge, a hushed murmur of voices lingered in the air, the exclusiveness of the restaurant was apparent by the patrons seated at various tables. More than once Tex spotted various celebrities dining quietly in their plush looking chairs.**

 **He smiled to himself knowing that Abby wasn't the type to choose such an atmosphere for the people, no it was always for the experience. Her motivation for doing things tended to be for the adventure of it, she loved new things. The anticipation of being reunited with his little sister made his smile widen, he hadn't seen her in nearly a month and he missed her terribly. There was no shame for him in admitting that he missed her, he made it evident on a regular basis that she was welcome to move back in with him anytime. Unfortunately the younger Dinoco was fiercely independent.**

 **"** **Blake, don't be unreasonable. I thought this would be a good meeting ground for you to meet my brother." Abby sighed and gave her boyfriend a look that brooked no argument.**

 **"** **This is unreasonable Abilene; I had to cancel an appointment with my father for this meeting." Blake's voice dipped low and a frown marred his face. He was a strong looking fellow; around six foot two, with dark brown hair and slightly chilly looking grey eyes.**

 **"** **This is just as important." Her voice took on an edge that she'd picked up from her brother when he was dealing with unpleasant people. "He's my brother."**

 **"** **It couldn't have waited."**

 **"** **No, and I thought you were happy to meet him."**

 **"** **I don't mind meeting him, but I have a lot of responsibilities Abilene. This is ridiculous. You're going to make a scene. Why are you always making a big deal out of what I say?" His voice was silky smooth.**

 **Tex paused as he heard the last part of the conversation from behind the closed doors of the private room he'd been led to. It didn't bode well with him, especially the voice that seemed to smooth to be realistic.**

 **"** **I'm not making a big deal of it. I just can't understand why you're so upset about having to cancel a meeting in order to meet Tex."**

 **"** **I don't mind meeting him babe." Blake shifted beside Abby and slipped a hand over one of hers, he squeezed it tight. "It's just the timing is off. We really have to work on that." His voice dropped so low that Tex was unable to catch the last of the conversation before the door was opened and he was ushered inside.**

 **"** **TEX!" Abby jumped to her feet and all but attacked him with a hug. A wide smile danced across her face as her arms encircled him.**

 **"** **Abby!" He hugged her back and lifted her off her feet. The soft smell of roses and rain tickled his nose, he'd missed everything about his little sister, but he'd particularly missed her exuberant greetings.**

 **"** **You give the best hugs." She grinned up at him and squeezed him close as she waited to be placed back on her feet.**

 **"** **Same goes for you half-pint." He tweaked her nose after placing her back on the ground. His eyes zoomed in on the newest threat. Internally he frowned at the image of Blake Winthrop, the young man was standing at his seat looking a little anxious but overall he seemed confident about himself.**

 **"** **Good evening Sir." Blake offered his hand.**

 **"** **Tex, this is Blake Winthrop, my boyfriend." She sounded giddy and it made Tex's stomach lurch painfully. He reached out and shook the boys' hand and subtly squeezed it in a death grip. A light smile touched his face and he nodded at the boy.**

 **"** **Howdy." Tex didn't offer his name; the boy hadn't earned the right to call him Tex. Not just yet. Blake's grip was firm as well, but something about the boy set Tex's nerves on edge. It was like he was staring down a dangerous rattler, a snake about to strike, that was Tex's initial impression of him.**

 **With practiced ease he released the boy's hand and helped Abby with her chair before seating himself to her left. Abby seemed all aglow as she began regaling Tex with stories of college and her newest designing class escapade. He listened with rapt attention, but from the corner of his eye he watched Blake, who seemed a bit disinterested in Abby's tales. Everything about the boy bothered him, perhaps there was a lack of explanation as to why, but he knew his gut, and his gut was telling him that Blake Winthrop was not what he seemed.**

 **The group ordered their meal and it was a rather peaceful evening despite the tension between Tex and Blake. Tex spent the majority of his time chatting with Abby and occasionally asking Blake pointed questions that were cloaked with an easy tone. He didn't want to upset Abby with his obvious distaste for her new love interest. Blake appeared to be the perfect gentleman as they spent the evening laughing around the meal, but more than once he noticed Abby flinch when Blake would squeeze her hand under the table. The 'pretty boy' as Tex had dubbed him thought he was sly with his moves, but Tex saw everything.**

 **Everything about Blake Winthrop was perfect. He had a steady job, he was from an upstanding family, he treated Abby well in Tex's presence, his manners were impeccable, and the boy had even paid the entirety of the check. Still Tex didn't trust him, especially not with Abby.**

 **It was a worried Tex that kissed Abby's cheek as she shuffled off with Blake to his car. Tex wanted more than anything to find some form of evidence to save Abby from Blake. Yes, he was sure that Abby needed to be saved from Blake; there was just something extremely wrong with the boy. No one could be that perfect. With his gut still churning Tex drove home. There was nothing more he could do.**


	3. Brother Protective Services Part 2 of 4

Abby knew Blake, or thought she did at least. The couple had met at a small coffee shop near her college campus and he'd asked for her number after he'd spilled coffee on her. He'd proceeded to buy her several more cups of coffee before he'd asked her on a date. Then he'd dropped a rather expensive dress for her at her apartment along with a dozen red roses.

She was thoroughly smitten with him before he began acting strange. It had started with him looking through her phone and deleting contacts from her phone. He'd convinced her that it was an accident and she'd forgiven him and simply reprogrammed the numbers from her address book. Then he'd began calling her nearly every day at least three times, it was a bit stifling, but she'd chalked it up to him being a concerned and caring boyfriend. She could see no wrong in him, except for his obsession with certain TV series.

The real trouble started when she'd asked Blake to meet Tex. He'd been fuming on the phone when she requested that he meet up with her at the restaurant she'd been wanting to try for weeks. She'd never really seen his temper flare up over the five months they'd been dating, but it peeked up its head when she asked him to meet her only sibling.

"Abilene, I can't. This meeting is really important. My father needs me to be there." His voice was firm over the line.

"But Blake, this is my closest living family member! Please, do it for me?" She was frustrated and couldn't understand his refusal to simply cancel one meeting in order to finally meet Tex.

"Fine, but you owe me." His voice was smooth but an underlying edge caused Abby to pause.

"I'll give you a kiss." She smiled softly at the chuckle that crossed the line and tickled her ears. He had such a nice laugh.

"Alright, well I'll see you Thursday night."

That conversation had been the start of a downward slope. The night at the restaurant had turned into a tense situation between her brother and boyfriend Yes, there was plenty of laughter, but she could sense the unease between the two men. More than once Blake had found her hand under the table and had given it a rather painful squeeze, he'd never done that before and she didn't like it a bit.

The next three months after the meeting at the restaurant Abby had been distant from Tex. When he called she didn't answer immediately and often she'd not answer at all and just call back later, it set his gut to churning all over again. It wasn't like Abby to not answer his calls immediately. When she did answer her usually cheerful disposition seemed dull.

"Abs? What's going on?" Tex let his concern slip into his voice as he settled into a plush chair in his study.

"Oh, I'm fine, just a bit stressed about the exams coming up." Abby sounded a bit tired to Tex's ears.

"Are you sure that's all Abs?" Concern painted his words further and he leaned back into the comfort of his seat. He frowned to himself as he listened to her go on about her day at school. Something didn't ring true about the way Abby was acting.

"I've got to go Tex, I've got an early morning tomorrow." The sound of scuffling through the line made Tex lean forward and put a hand on his desk worriedly.

"Call me tomorrow, ok?"

"If I get the chance I will. It's gonna be a busy day, not sure how much time I'll have tomorrow."

"Just try Abs. I love you." His voice grew soft at the words.

"Ok, I'll try Tex." She sighed a little tiredly. "I love you too. Have fun at the race tomorrow."

With a sense of foreboding welling inside of his gut he listened to Abby hang up the phone. It was painful to hear as if it might be the last thing he heard from her. Tex looked down at the phone in his hand with a sick feeling and pushed it aside. She was probably just tired from working and going to school. Abby did tend to push herself pretty hard with her packed schedule; she was probably busier than him.

Heaving a heavy sigh he settled the phone on the hook and ran a hand across his face. Hopefully things would look up in the morning and hopefully Abby would get some rest soon enough, that way things would go back to normal for the siblings. Standing to his feet Tex decided to head to bed, everything tended to look better on a full night's sleep. Shoving his worry to the back of his mind, Tex pillowed his head and drifted off to sleep.

Abby sighed as she brushed her teeth and caught her reflection in the mirror. Tired bags had subtly begun engulfing her eyes; it didn't suit her normally cheery expression. Those bags hadn't started until Blake had begun demanding more of her. She had to come with him to functions at his workplace, dressed up to the point that she didn't feel like herself. In all honesty she'd begun to feel like nothing more than eye candy for him and a trophy girlfriend that he could show off.

Glancing at the clock she realized that it was nearly nine and the weight of tiredness settled heavily on her shoulders. She was extremely glad that she'd told Blake she couldn't make it to the fancy gala he'd invited her too. Everything was just so much, what with working full time and going to college full time there was hardly any time to do all the extra things that Blake had begun to demand. She felt drained and ugly as she braided her hip length black hair. She'd always liked her hair long and despite Blake's new complaints that it was too long she refused to cut it. It was her hair after all.

She was just about to drift into the land of dreams when an incessant thudding at the downstairs door jerked her wide awake. Throwing back the covers with a sigh she trudged down to answer the door. Who on earth would be bothering her at this time of night? No one in their right mind would think of taking Abby from her sound sleep, so it must be an idiot. With agitation running through her she jerked the door open only to come face to face with her boyfriend of eight months.

"Blake? What on earth are you doing here? You're supposed to be at that fancy party." Abby's eyes trailed over Blake, who was dressed in a tux.

"Can't I visit the loveliest woman on earth?" He grinned and pulled a dozen of yellow carnations from behind his back. "Also… I didn't want to be alone at the party." He gave her a shy smile.

"I'm sorry Blake, but can't you go with someone else? I honestly don't mind."

"I wanted to go with you though…You're my girlfriend." He gingerly handed the flowers over to his girlfriend and slipped inside slowly.

"We don't have to do everything together." She smiled at him and shut the door behind her. Carnations, they weren't her favorite, but he always brought her carnations, she'd never corrected him.

"I like being with you," He gently caught her right hand in his and squeezed it. "We could watch one of those TV shows you like."

"Instead of the party?" Abby couldn't hide her surprise completely. With a small smile she squeezed his hand in return.

"Yeah, well if I can't have you with me, this seems like the best thing."

"Alright, let's watch something." She was honestly too tired to care about TV, but she was touched by her boyfriend's thoughtfulness. "I might fall asleep."

He tugged her towards the stairs and to her bedroom and with practiced ease he flipped on the TV and settled beside her on the bed. Lazily he snaked his right arm around her back and rested his hand on her hip before leaning back to watch something with her. It was a very adorable scene, the couple lounging and watching some crime show that Blake found extremely boring. After a few minutes he glanced over at his girlfriend to see if she'd relaxed. Slyly he leaned in to place a kiss against her neck. The kiss only caused Abby to shift in surprise and a tiny smile to touch her lips at the sign of affection.

Abby didn't quite know what to make of Blake, within the next few minutes he decided to trail a hand along her side and to kiss her neck again. It was all so foreign to her; she'd never had a boyfriend before, not a real one. She'd had someone to occasionally pay her attention, but she'd never paid them much attention. With the next kiss Abby felt her curiosity and uncertainty grow.

"Blake?" She turned to glance at him and twine her fingers with the hand by her hip. "Are you still watching?" Her gaze turned back to the show still playing on the screen.

"I'm watching something better," His tone was smooth as he placed a kiss against her throat. "You…"

"That's nice to say," She turned to face him again as she squeezed his hand gently.

"Well it's true," He trailed a hand along her side again. "I was going to whisk you away after the gala, and was going to." He whispered by her ear slowly and traced her left leg slowly. His tone was as smooth as Ben and Jerry's ice cream.

"Going to what?"

"Was going to," He pulled a ring from his jacket pocket and slipped it into her left hand. "Ask you to be my wife." His lips found her jaw as he finished his sentence.

"Blake!" Abby sounded surprised as she glanced down at the ring in her hand. Happiness engulfed her voice and lit her face up. Slowly she pulled back to look at him, "I…"

With a light smirk Blake leaned in to kiss her. He'd caught the golden goose. Abby was over the moon and more in love than he could have ever hoped for. It was all falling into place; they'd be the ultimate couple, a perfect power couple. Lazily he tugged at the bottom of her shirt until it ripped, the sound cut through the air and startled Abby. Blake moved with precision, pulling her close into his arm and slipping a hand deep into her hair. His moves startled Abby and she wasn't quite sure what to do with herself. Something felt off to her and she couldn't quite place her finger on it. She felt the need to run all at once.

"Blake…You're going a bit too fast. This is all new." She pushed against his chest to put some room between them. Her words fell on deaf ears and she more forcefully shoved him away. "Blake, what are you doing?"

"I'm just kissing you."

"You ripped my shirt."

"So, I proposed."

"I haven't said yes yet." Abby sounded upset and torn.

"The answer is obvious." Blake smiled slowly at her.

"You should still have let me answer," She brushed a hand along his cheek lovingly.

"Well?" His hand slithered to rest where the shirt was torn.

"You'll have to let me think about it Blake."

"What's to think about?" His fingers brushed along her neck lazily.

"It's a big decision and I haven't known you for that long."

"I love you," Blake tugged her against his chest.

"I love you too." Confusion clouded Abby's mind as she slipped a hand to cup his cheek.

"What's the problem then?"

"Shouldn't we wait a little?" Uncertainty flooded her voice.

"Life's short, we should always seize the moment." He leaned in and kissed her lightly.

"Can't you wait...just a while?" She shivered and took a small step back in order to look up at him.

"We owe this to each other."

"It's too fast."

"Abilene…" His voice was low and something in it sent a shudder down Abby's spine. All at once he didn't seem so nice.

"I'm just…really tired. And I don't know what to think. This is so fast Blake."

"Don't overthink it babe," He kissed her deeply and backed her up against the wall closest to the door leading to her upstairs hall and the stairs.

Her mind in a muddle Abby followed her gut and slipped the ring back into Blake's pocket as he kissed her. There was something wrong with the whole picture, but she really did care for Blake. With a sigh she pushed him backwards in order to speak.

"Why are you rushing?"

"It's not a rush. I want you and I know you want to be with me." He leaned in for another kiss and his hand slipped to her hip.

"And what if I want to wait?"

"Why would you want to?"

"Because, you're not thinking clearly, we should wait."

"I'm certain of what I want." His grip tightened on her waist. He was unrelenting and a cold glint slipped into his steely eyes.

"And what if I'm not." Abby's heart started to race and a feeling of dread crept up her arms.

"Abs, can't you see reason?"

"Can't you, Blake? I'm not ready." She stepped out of his hold carefully.

"You're being ridiculous." His face darkened like a storm cloud "We've been dating for nearly eight months!"

"I'm not! It's good to be careful!"

"You're being too careful Abs." He grabbed her wrist and held it tightly.

"I don't think I am." Her words were firm and caused Blake to tighten his grip until Abby could feel her wrist bruising. "Blake…you're hurting me."

"You're being unreasonable." His voice was as cold as ice.

"You're scaring me." She twisted her wrist in an effort to escape.

"What's your issue Abs?"

"You're acting different. I don't want to go that far Blake."

"I've put a lot into this relationship! You're ruining it!"

"So have I!" She twisted her arm as he tugged harder.

"You're ridiculous!" He jerked hard on her arm and twisted.

A sickening pop filled the air and Abby stumbled in pain. Her right hand flew to cover her left shoulder protectively. Tears blurred the edge of her vision and she glanced up at Blake with wide eyes. He'd done this to her, she couldn't understand it. Earlier he'd only been more controlling about her coming to more functions with him, then he'd made sure he knew where she was at all times. Now it had become physical. He'd actually hurt her and she couldn't believe it. How could he? He was supposed to take care of her.

"You jerked!"

"You shouldn't have held on so tightly!" She turned and hurried out the bedroom door and towards the stairs. Pain urged her to hurry and make her way to the hospital. With determination she made her way to the stairs. All at once she found herself lifted up in the air and one of Blake's arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

"You're being too dramatic! It's probably not that bad!"

"It's dislocated! Let me down!" She struggled in his grip. "I need to go to the hospital."

"It's not that bad!"

"Blake! It's out of socket! Please, take me to the hospital!"

"It's your fault."

"I'll just take myself then." She twisted in his hold, but he wouldn't let go. Pain flared along her shoulder as he tightened his grip on her. "Let go!" She kicked a leg back and made contact with his right knee. It was enough for him to set her back on her feet. He turned her around and glared down at her. She shivered, he looked like a different person, and he looked dangerous.

"Come on Abs." He rolled his eyes at her.

"No. I'm going to the hospital." She shoved him backwards. He scowled and shoved her twice as hard. She felt herself practically flying, her heel hooked on the edge of the top stairs and she twisted her body trying to stop her fall. Her eyes widened and she screamed as she made contact with the stairs. It was a rush of fear and pain, and then nothing but darkness.


	4. Brother Protective Services Part 3 of 4

She was an idiot in his opinion. Blake felt nothing as he watched his girlfriend tumble down a flight of twenty something stairs. The only worry he had on his mind was whether or not she'd call the police. He waited at least ten minutes before he moved. With a sigh he slithered down the stairs and stepped over Abby's crumpled body.

There was blood on some of the stairs. He paused, the blood was worrisome, and crouched over her body, looming like a predator over its prey. Lazily he checked for a pulse. She was alive, he smirked, and there was nothing she could do to prove it wasn't an accident. He'd been sure to put up the perfect front of the doting boyfriend.

Blake straightened his frame and sneered down at his girlfriend. For good measure he shoved her so she was face down on the landing at the bottom of the steps. Smirking he straightened his collar and stepped over her and strolled towards the front door, time to head home to a comfy bed. There was no sense in worrying about Abby.

He had nearly made it to the front door when he heard a scuffle behind him. Turning quickly he caught sight of Abby stirring; her hair was starting to become matted with blood as she tried to force herself to her feet. Amusement bubbled to life in his chest as he watched Abby struggled to her feet. Lazily he leaned against the door; he smirked as Abby nearly fell with each step she took.

" _Serves her right for being such a stick in the mud,"_ he thought with a smirk as he crossed his arms.

Abby had struggled back into consciousness with a fog engulfing her brain. She vaguely registered that there was something wet trickling down the side of her face. It was a blur as to what happened, all she knew was that she needed to get up and call for help. Something in the back of her mind was screeching like an alarm clock trying to wake her from her dazed state. Her vision was cloudy and a wave of nausea rolled over her at the slightest movement of her head. Despite the pain though she managed to zoom in on what she thought was a phone.

She practically dragged herself to the device and grasped at it desperately as she leaned against the wall. With shaking fingers she tried to punch in the correct numbers, blurred vision made her fumble repeatedly. A low chuckle sounded behind her and sent chills dancing along her spine. Shuddering she turned to find herself facing her attacker, dread curled in her stomach like a snake crushing its prey.

"Who are you trying to call?" Blake's voice was a low purr in Abby's ear.

"You should go!" She hid a shudder at Blake's dark words.

"Who are you calling?" He hissed as he repeated himself. "I want an answer. Now!"

"I need to go to the hospital."

"You're fine."

"I'll be the judge of that." She punched in the number nine.

"I don't think you'll need the hospital." His fingers lurched out and curled around her throat.

"Blake," She croaked as his grip began tightening. Abby could feel the air leaving her lungs and she choked and gasped for air. Panic flooded her mind and she let the phone crash to the ground and she began to fight with all she had. Desperately she clawed at Blake's left arm, she managed to rip the jacket sleeve and the shirt sleeve beneath it. Adrenaline pumping through her veins she clawed at the skin. With all her mind she dug into his arm. Air, she needed air.

"You worthless girl!" He yelled in pain and backhanded Abby across the face. Angrily he ripped free of her grip and hit her again. He sent her sprawling on the floor and snarled down at her.

Abby laid flat on the floor, she was paralyzed by fear. Fear paralyzed her until she heard the door slamming shut and the sound of Blake's car zooming away from the parking lot. Warily she struggled to her feet and stumbled to the table beside the front door. Blinking past all her pain Abby managed to find her keys and get to her car. Help…she had to get help.

The race was just getting to its climax, things were heating up on the track and Cal was about to take the lead. Lynda Weathers sat beside Tex as they watched the race unfold before them. Anticipation filled the air with excitement and it took a lot of willpower for Tex and Lynda to stay in their seats.

"Come on Cal!" Lynda yelled in excitement. Beside her Tex leaned forward in his seat intently.

"That's it Cal!" Tex grinned at Lynda as Cal edged even closer to taking the lead. The buzz of Tex's phone drew his attention away from the race, he didn't know the number but his gut screamed at him to answer and not ignore it.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Mr. Tex Dinoco?"

"It sure is, who is this?"

"This is Nurse Ellen Danvers at Westerville General Hospital. I'm calling as you are listed as Abilene Dinoco's emergency contact."

"What happened? Is she alright?" Panic surged through his gut and he stood to his feet without thinking.

"She's been in an accident, at the moment she's in ICU. They just brought her out of surgery…"

"What kind of accident? How long ago? Why'd she have surgery?" His worried tone drew Lynda's attention.

"Tex…" She came to stand beside him, placing a hand on his arm.

"She appears to have taken a tumble down a flight of stairs; she only came in about half an hour ago. I believe she drove herself to the hospital."

"How bad is it?"

"She's dislocated her left shoulder, cracked some ribs and a slight puncture to her right lung. Her face has severe bruising as well as her neck and she's sustained a concussion."

"I'll be there in a couple of hours." Tex's back stiffened and his hand curled further around his phone.

"Alright, thank you for your time Mr. Dinoco."

"Tex… What's wrong?"

"Abby's in the hospital…I'm heading out." He stuffed his phone into his pocket.

"I'm coming with you."

"Just leave Strip a message." Tex hurried out with his heart thudding in his ears.

"What happened?" Lynda fell in step beside him.

"They say she fell down some stairs…an accident."

"That doesn't sound like our Abby."

"It isn't." With a neutral tone he listed off her injuries.

"That poor child."

The pair trudged away from the main building in total silence, both of them worried about Abby. Eventually they made it to the place where they were supposed to meet Rotor. Lynda said nothing as they loaded into the helicopter; she simply offered her silent support. It was the longest ride of Tex's life and most of the time he remained quiet through the flight. He was extremely thankful for the Weathers family.

Tex wasn't a huge fan of hospitals, it was stiff, starchy and stifling. There was a sense of entrapment in the halls as he walked behind the nurse that was leading him to ICU. It was like walking down a hall of death. Incessant beeping rattled in Tex's ears, he hated that sound, it was too ominous.

His heart wrenched as he stepped into Abby's hospital room. She was a ghost of a figure; her skin was nearly as pale as the sheets. Abby's face was mottled with bruises, her eyes were black and blue, and a white bandage encircled her head while her left arm was strapped tightly to her chest. She looked as fragile as glass and it made his throat tight with emotion. A slight cough caught his attention and his eyes zoomed in on the figure sitting beside Abby's bedside.

Blake looked far too at ease in that chair; it made Tex's blood boil. He didn't belong next to his sister, his gut twisted and something clicked into place. Static roared in his ears and his vision tinted red, Blake did this to Abby, Tex was sure of it.

"He ain't family, he can leave." Tex's jaw clenched in anger, he turned to the nurse.

"He said he was her fiancé." The nurse frowned.

"There ain't no ring," He took a step towards Blake. "What happened?" His tone was quiet but dangerous.

"I got a call," Blake's voice dropped. "She was in…an accident."

"You can get out now." Tex left no room for argument.

"She's my fiancée, I have a right to be here."

"I don't see a ring."

"She had it when I dropped her off at her apartment."

"Then you were there when her _accident_ happened." Tex clenched his fist as he reigned in his anger.

"No, we went out to dinner. I proposed and kissed her good night. She went inside and after that…who knows." He leaned back in the chair and looked at Tex challengingly.

"She wouldn't say yes to you," Tex grabbed Blake by the jacket and hauled him up. "She wouldn't say yes to you. Not after a few months."

"Tex," Lynda spoke soothingly as she tugged him away from Blake.

"Well I can see where she gets her winning personality from, Mr. Dinoco."

"Can't say I know her," Tex's words dripped with sarcasm as he scowled at the smooth talker.

"I think you should leave." Lynda frowned at Blake disapprovingly. She didn't like him one little bit.

"I'm well within my rights," he settled into the chair beside Abby's bed. "Abs will want to see me. Why would she want me to leave?"

"I'll give you twenty seconds before I call hospital security on you." Her eyes glittered dangerously.

"Ma'am, I intend to wait till she wakes up. If I'm going to spend the rest of my life with her, providing for her, then I intend to wait for her to wake up. Security has already been alerted as to who I am."

"You had no right. Fiancé doesn't mean so much legally." Tex gritted his teeth. He wanted nothing more than to deck the smart mouthed abuser.

"I have every right." Blake smirked and leaned back.

Tex scowled and let his gaze scour over Blake in search of any sign that the punk had hit his sister. He was going to find a way to make him pay for putting Abby in a hospital bed, it was nothing less than he deserved. As he was conducting his investigation, Lynda had turned to page security. Tex needed to work fast in order to nail the thug. Blake moved a bit and Tex's eyes zoned in on what looked like fresh scrapes on one of Blake's arms. In a flash Tex snatched Blake's arm and slid the sleeve up.

"What, do you think you're doing?" Blake hissed at Tex.

"Confirming my theory," Tex jerked him to his feet just as security entered the room.

"I would suggest you unhand me."

"You hit her." Disgust rippled through Tex's gut and he shoved Blake into the waiting arms of security.

"No proof."

"Sir, by request of her brother we're asking you to leave." A female security officer grabbed his arm accidentally revealing long nail marks that are freshly scabbed over.

"He doesn't have room to be giving orders!"

"You'll take care of him?" Lynda spoke quietly while holding back a furious Tex.

"I think not! I've spent money and time on that worthless girl! I think I deserve to to at least have her marry me! She owes me." Blake yelled at Tex.

"You're going down, Blake. An offense like this will get you into serious trouble." The unspoken _I'll make you pay,_ hung in the air like lead.

"Assualt? My cat did this. Abby loves me."

"No one said anything about assault sir." The female officer tightened her grip on Blake and dragged him from the room.

With a sigh Tex settled into the chair beside Abby as Blake was dragged away. Gently he slid a hand over Abby's uninjured one. He felt exhausted all at once as Lynda flipped on the TV to show the final lap of the race. How could sweet and innocent Abby get involved with someone like Blake, it just didn't make sense. Then again love could blind a person. He felt like he'd failed her as he watched her face more than the race. She looked like a fragile china doll, it was disconcerting to say the least. Sighing softly he took her hand in his and turned to face the TV. A soft whimper escaped Abby and Tex found himself making another silent promise.

"He's never gonna hurt you again Abs. I'll make sure of it. I'll buy a security firm if I have to." He leaned over and kissed her cheek. He'd make sure that jerk never touched her again. As his eyes fixed back on the race the Dinoco tycoon settled into place as Abby's guardian angel. No one but no one was going to hurt his baby sister again…especially if they knew what was good for them.


	5. Brother Protective Services Part 4 of 4

Tex had never seen his little sister so still, it was disconcerting to see her so lifeless. It had taken two full weeks for Abby to wake; the damage done by Blake had put her into a coma. Two weeks without talking to Abby had the Dinoco tycoon on edge and it had given him plenty of time to arrange for the prosecution of Blake Winthrop. The punk was going to pay dearly for hurting the youngest Dinoco, Tex would make sure of it.

He hadn't planned on moving Abby's things from her apartment, but after two days he'd discovered that Blake had begun pilfering. This had caused Tex to hire packing crews to collect all of Abby's personal belongings. He couldn't allow that snake to get anything, so he moved her back into his house. There was plenty of room for Abby. In fact he still had her old room ready, he just wished she was returning under better circumstances.

The days in the hospital were agonizingly slow for Tex and he often found himself being dragged out of Abby's room by Lynda, Gray, or Luke. Sometimes, when there wasn't a race going on Strip would step in to make sure he was taking care of himself. He'd never seen Lynda so angry, after two days with Abby not moving she'd been ready to flog Blake. Tex would be lying if he hadn't been tempted to take her to teach Blake a lesson. Unfortunately the best way to nail Blake was to do it nice and legal. He needed to be put away for a long time.

Gray had heard the news through a text from Tex, he'd just finished locking up the trailer after the race. It was a great night until he'd received that message, everything turned sour after that. He was a burly fellow and to some he might seem a bit gruff, but he was a softy deep down, especially when it came to Abby. He'd known her since he'd joined team Dinoco, when she'd stumbled into him down at the pits. The two had shared junk food and stories which eventually lulled her to sleep. Ever since then the pair had kept in touch and always sent him presents on his birthday and Christmas.

Luke didn't know Abby too well, but she was part of team Dinoco, so when he found out about her abuse at the hands of her boyfriend, he was furious. No one, _no one_ treated a member of his team like that and got away with it. There was no calming down the outraged man, he was getting revenge. He was sure there had to be a way to make Blake pay without getting caught. With that thought in mind he recruited Gray; he knew that the truck driver would want in on paying the jerk, Blake Winthrop a visit.

"Are you sure he's going to show?" Gray turned to shoot Luke a curious glance.

"Of course he'll show, he's a scumbag, they always come back to the scene of the crime." Luke parked the car in front of Abby's former apartment.

"How are we supposed to get in? Tex gave the key back to the landlord."

"I took the liberty of asking the landlord for the key. We have to 'collect' some things that were left behind." Luke grinned at Gray and slid out of the car with ease.

"I'm not going to ask how you know he's going to show up."

"Just follow my lead Gray."

"Yeah, we know how that turned out last time. It ended with four staples and twenty stitches in my arm." Gray grumbled to himself as he followed his friend up the path to Abby's door.

"Hey! It's not my fault that the bowling ball tripped you."

"Sure… Just unlock the door."

Quietly the pair slipped into Abby's apartment and settled themselves into the remaining living room furniture. Luke prepared himself for the appearance of the boyfriend. He clenched his fists into balls and imagined punching the jerk. He smirked to himself. The boy wouldn't know what hit him. The minutes ticked by as they waited, it was getting annoying, waiting on a punk.

Finally at five minutes past eight the door rattled and Blake himself strutted in. Gray frowned at the sight before him. The punk was carrying a box under his arm as if he was collecting things that belonged to him. He gritted his teeth to keep from immediately chewing the boy out, he didn't like him at all.

"Who are you?" Blake's voice was arrogant and grated across Luke's nerves.

"The new owners, you're trespassing." Luke crossed his arms and stared straight at Blake.

"I don't think so," Blake turned as if looking for Abby. "I have something to collect."

"Yeah, like what?" Luke ducked in front of him effectively blocking the exit.

"My girlfriend," He grit his teeth and stared down at Luke. The little man was infuriating Blake.

"She ain't yours, frat boy." Luke smirked. "So I would suggest you take your interests elsewhere."

"I beg to differ…Little man." Blake shoved past Luke. Smirking Luke grabbed his arm, twisted it behind him and shoved him into Gray.

"Where do you think you're going?" Gray asked as he pinned Blake's arms firmly behind his back.

"I don't think my life is any of your business."

"Bullies are my business. Answers now." Luke punched him in the stomach.

"No." Blake kicked backwards trying to strike Gray's knees.

Gray wasn't having any of it. He easily wrestled Blake around and punched him so hard in the eye that he went sprawling through the front door. Anger was clear in Blake's face as he staggered to his feet and brushed off his grey suit. With a glare he turned on his heel with the intent to find his girlfriend. Luke frowned; he couldn't let the punk get away with only a few bruises so he tackled him to the ground. Quickly he landed various punches across Blake's face. Shaking his head Gray stalked up behind Luke and shoved him far enough away to grab Blake. Quickly he hauled Abby's former boyfriend up and pushed him against the building.

"Don't ever come back." Gray slowly released him only for Blake to turn on Luke and punch him.

"You don't get to tell me what to do!" Blake clipped Luke's right eye.

"I think we do." Luke returned the punch leveling him to the ground. Without pausing he kicked Blake in the ribs. The sound of an engine coming closer caused Luke and Gray to glance at one another.

"Now the authorities are going to be called." Blake smirked at them as he picked himself up again.

"Quick Gray, the trunk!" Luke jerked his head towards the car.

Quickly Gray hauled Blake up by the arm and easily maneuvered him over to the car. With a sly smile he popped the trunk and tossed Blake inside before slamming it shut. As the sound of the nearby engine came closer the pair of friends hurriedly loaded themselves into the car and drove away.

"Where are we going?" Gray glanced at Luke.

"Oh, I thought we could take a trip to the lake." Luke grinned at his friend.

"Luke…"

"A little swim won't hurt pretty boy. In fact I think it might cool his temper off."

Gray shook his head at Luke as they turned down the road leading to the lake. It was time to serve an extra helping of revenge, team Dinoco style.

Blake was soaking wet when he managed to make it back to his own house. His designer suit was woefully ruined and his hair was a sopping mess. It was in that state that the reporters and policeman found him as he tried to enter his home. An officer couldn't help but smirk subtly as he grabbed hold of the drenched man. Camera's blazed like wildfire as Blake was read his rights.

"You have the right to remain silent…"

"I know what they say!" Blake jerked in the officer's hold and managed to cuff him across the jaw. "And I don't know why you're arresting me."

"Sir, we need you to put your hands in the air."

"I don't think so! My father will hear of this." He tried to brush past the officer only to find a Taser pulled on him.

"Stand down Mr. Winthrop."

"I'm going inside." He scowled and took another step. A shocked expression came across his face and he crumpled to the ground as the Taser was effectively used on him.

The image of Blake Winthrop being subdued by the police was a welcome sight on the six o'clock news. Tex felt a deep satisfaction as he watched the footage of Texas police officers dragging the unconscious bully into a patrol car. It was even more satisfying when he witnessed the trial of his sister's attacker. The wheels of justice were in motion and it was a beautiful sight. Apparently Blake Winthrop would not only face abuse charges but resisting arrest along with assaulting a police officer would be added to the ever growing charges.

Tex let a victorious smirk touch his lips as the jury reconvened. The sheer disgust on some of the jurors' faces was enough to give him the answer he wanted. They'd found Blake guilty, Tex gripped his Stetson in one hand as he waited for the spokesman of the jury to stand. He held his breath until the word he had waited for was spoken.

"We find the defendant…Guilty."

A deafening cheer raced through the spectators of the trial. No one except Blake's parents had wanted him to go free. Team Dinoco as a group glanced at the judge, awaiting his sentencing. The shouting settled as Blake jerked to his feet sending his chair clattering to the ground.

"This is ridiculous! I haven't done anything wrong!" Blake glared at the judge.

"Sit down, Mr. Winthrop, or I will fine you with contempt of court." The grey haired judge frowned.

"I will not sit down! This is an outrage." Blake stormed up towards the judges' bench. An officer intercepted him as the judges' gavel came down with an ominous thud.

"That is quite enough Mr. Winthrop. I charge you with contempt of court, resisting arrest, assault on an officer of the law, assault with intent to kill, and abuse. You are hereby sentenced with ten years in prison, with no chance of parole. Case dismissed. Please, bailiff, remove him from my courtroom."

The cheers resumed and the yells of an irate Blake Winthrop echoed through the courtroom. It took two officers to drag him from the courtroom, but Tex found it amusing to see how earnestly Blake thought he would escape justice. With a quiet sigh he glanced at his phone and hoped that Abby would wake up soon to see the justice that had been served. As if someone had heard his plea his phone rang in his hand and he quickly answered. It was the hospital.

"Mr. Dinoco, your sister is showing signs of waking up. You might want to get over here."

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes." Tex plopped his Stetson on his head and quickly exited the courtroom with the rest of Team Dinoco on his heels.

He had just settled into his seat beside her bed when she woke up. Her eyes fluttered open and the blue eyes he had missed seeing for two weeks peered up at him. It was the greatest sight in the world. His eyes teared up as she blearily reached for his hand, he had worried that there had been irreversible damage.

"Abs?" His voice choked up as he clasped her smaller hand in his calloused one.

"Tex…" She croaked past dry lips.

"I'm here." He squeezed her hand gently.

"I'm so sorry."

"What's to be sorry about?" He brushed a stray hair from her forehead. "You didn't do anything."

"Aren't you supposed to be at the race?"

"You've been out two weeks Abs."

"Two weeks?" Confusion clouded her face. "Blake….where is he?" Panic colored her words all at once.

"He's not here. You won't have to worry about him for a long while."

"How did you…?"

"I put two and two together. He confessed as well. You're safe."

"Can I move back in with you?" Her voice was hesitant as if Tex would deny her.

"Of course you can." He kissed her cheek gently. "You're always welcome Abs."

"And…You're sure he's gone? He…won't hurt me?"

"I'm sure." His voice was firm. "And if he ever comes around I'll knock him out. I've always got your back kiddo."

"I know you do Tex." Abby yawned and let her eyes flutter closed.

"I'm glad you know kid, I'm glad you know." Tex smiled, leaned back in his chair and drifted off to sleep as well. All was right in the Dinoco family once more.


	6. Shot in the Dark

Tex glanced at his watch with a frown. It was ten at night already, he was not happy. Abby, as usual, was the reason for his worry. She was in college and despite her being a responsible adult he couldn't help but constantly fret over her. The fact that she was taking night classes only added to his many worries. With another sigh he glanced at his watch. _If only she'd let me pay for a bodyguard._ He felt another grey hair come into existence.

He'd been willing to hire a whole security company for her, but she wouldn't have that. She didn't want to stick out at college or work. No, Abby wanted to be a regular person, which is hard to do if your brother is a tycoon. He'd made his share of enemies in business world and most of them were less than pleasant. He glanced at his phone. No call from Abby and the time was now nine thirty at night. His gut churned.

"Come on Abby, call." He stared at his phone waiting for her to call. Another ten minutes passed before his phone rang. Hurriedly he answered. "Abby?"

"Tex?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeh, just going to my car. You know how these late-night classes seem to drag on." Abby's voice sounded off to Tex.

"You sure you're ok?" He stood from the chair in his office. "I can come pick you up if you want me too."

"Nah, it's fine. Teacher kept us longer than planned. You still up for our movie night?" The sound of clipped footsteps made Tex's hair stand on end.

"Of course."

" Um, did you order the pizza." Abby's voice dropped slightly. "Call in the order…I'll be there soon.

The sound of running footsteps and heavy breathing echoed in Tex's ear. His chest tightened, and he hurriedly grabbed his hat and keys. Something was not right. With his phone pressed tightly to his ear he hurried out of the building to his waiting Cadillac. He couldn't wait for Abby to get to her car.

"Stay on the phone Abby." He strode to his car and hurriedly slipped inside. "Keep talking."

"Nothing's wrong." Her voice was strained.

"Don't lie to me, kid." He cranked the car. "Who's out there with you?"

"No one, I'll be there soon." More heavy footsteps sounded over the phone."Everything is fine Texas. I promise. Just hurrying towards the car. Might rain."

"I don't believe you. Where are you parked?"

"Where I usually…"

Tex jerked the wheel as a clattering sound flooded his hearing. His hands turned white from gripping the wheel.

"ABBY!" He yelled into the phone and ran a red light. "Answer the phone!"

There was no sound of his little sister's voice. He pressed on the gas and channeled some of the racing he so loved to watch. His mind was going as fast as his car. What had Abby gotten herself into now. The phone remained glued to his ear as he tried to listen to any background noise. He heard scuffling and muffled voices in the background and then a sharp scream before a click. Someone had hung up on him.

He clenched his teeth as he ran another red light. The minutes felt like hours and Tex wanted to rip his hair out as he drove through town towards the college. He'd long ago memorized the lay out of the college's parking lots, just in case Abby needed a lift. It wasn't hard for him to find his way to the parking area Abby usually used. No one was there. His gut churned like a racer trying to turn right.

The parking lot was abandoned, no cars were around, and the only light was from street lamps dotting the area. A chill crept up Tex's spine as he pulled his car into a parking space. Abby's normal parking space. His keen eyes cut along the expanse of the college lot, empty. Pocketing his keys, he slipped out of the car to investigate. With every step his heart felt heavier. Something wasn't right. He paused for a moment as something caught his eyes on the ground. The tycoon strode forward and scooped up the item, Abby's phone. His heart dropped.

"Abby?" He called out past the lump in his throat. Furtively he searched the area for his baby sister. Carefully he clenched the phone in his fist. Where could she be?

He searched the area for anymore signs of her. The tycoon felt his world spinning as he scavenged the parking lot. For ten minutes he searched until he found Abby's school books scattered and torn. Blood was spattered across a couple of the torn pages and he felt bile rise in his throat. He let his ears search for any sound of her. Faintly in the distance he heard a scream and he threw caution to the wind. He would know that scream anywhere. It was Abby!

 _Hold on I'm coming!_ His mind screamed at him to go faster as he ran through the parking lot. He tried his best to not make too much noise. With his heart in his ears he rushed towards the growing screams of his sister. It took him close to ten minutes to find where she was located. Fury rolled through him as he came around the corner of a building. He was sure he'd never been so angry in his life. With only a few seconds to spare he texted Marshall for help.

"Come on, Abby. Just give Jim a little kiss." A gruff voice floated over to Tex's ears.

"No!" Abby's voice was firm and bolstered Tex's courage.

"Don't be an idiot." The sound of flesh striking flesh echoed through the area.

"I…said…no."

Tex slipped his hand into his jacket carefully as he inched forward. Hearing his sister in pain urged him to hurry to her aid. He ducked behind a bush to get closer to Abby and her attackers. His new vantage point enabled him to distinguish how many people he was facing. Under one of the streetlamps was a grey mustang with four boys standing a few feet away from it. Abby was being held in the middle of the group, both her arms being held behind her back by one boy and the others circled her.

The group was acting like vultures, circling and yelling various things at Abby. Tex felt his gut churn angrily as one of the boy's tug at Abby's shirt. He was going to skin them all alive and then let Marshall handle them. He checked his jacket again for his trusty gun. It was there, he heaved a silent sigh and inched forward again.

"Come on, Abs." Another boy grabbed her chin to get her to look at him.

"I said no and that's final." She kicked out sending the boy sprawling. Tex smirked, that was his Abby, a fighter.

The sound of ripping fabric and firm slaps sent Tex over the edge. He leapt out of the bushes and onto the nearest guy. Without second thought he clipped the guy on the back of the head with the butt of his gun. The punk crumpled to the ground like a sack of potatoes. One down and three to go. He turned towards the scuffle occurring near the mustang. Abby was being dragged by her hair across the asphalt and towards the mustang. His blood boiled. They were not getting away.

"Stop. Right. There." His voice was firm and full of authority. There was no hesitation as he leveled the gun at the three delinquents holding his sister captive.

"Tex…" Abby's voice was strained. Blood seeped from a split bottom lip and her shirt was ripped from the right shoulder down the side. He didn't bother reigning in his anger.

"Let her go."

"Don't think so." The one gripping Abby's hair smirked at him. "In fact, I think she'll make good company." He jerked Abby's hair and drug her further.

"That's right. I think she can come with us." A tall muscled boy stepped in front of Abby and his accomplice.

"I was afraid you'd say that." Tex didn't sound sorry in the least. "You just made this a lot harder on yourself."

"That thing probably ain't even loaded."

 _Bang!_ Silence reigned in the area for a split second before there was a yell and the sound of someone hitting the ground.

"You were saying?" Tex stepped over the boy that had been blocking his way.

"You're insane!" The boy pressed a hand against his bleeding thigh. "She's just a girl!"

"That girl is my sister." Tex kept walking until he was facing the last two boys. "If you want to live. Let her go." He raised his gun again.

"We're going to sue you!"

"I'd like to see you try." Tex waited for them to release Abby.

"I like her." The one holding Abby threw her against the mustang with his hand against her throat.

"I warned you."

"You're crazy!" The one boy charged Tex. With practiced ease Tex pistol whipped him across the temple.

"Tex…Help." Abby called for him as she was shoved inside of the car.

 _Bang! Bang!_

"Abby…" Tex ran forwards, gun holstered safely inside his jacket once more. He shoved the now unconscious boy off his sister and to the ground. His first concern was her.

"Tex." She clung to her brother like a lifeline.

"Shh, I'm here. You're safe Abby. I promise." He tugged his jacket off and draped it over her shoulders.

"Are…they dead?"

"No, but when our lawyers get done they'll wish they were."

Abby trembled like a leaf as he tugged her close to him. No sound came from the four boys that Tex had dealt with effortlessly. For a long while there was silence between the siblings other than the occasional sob from Abby. Finally, Tex spoke again.

"You're getting a bodyguard." His voice brooked no argument.

"Tex…"

"No argument. This just proves my point that you need someone keeping an eye out for you when I can't." He ran a gentle hand over her hair. "You know I'd do anything for you, but I can't always keep an eye on you. You're my closest family Abs. I can't lose you."

"Alright." Abby stammered out before the sound of a wailing siren cut through the night.

"That would be Marshall and an ambulance for those boys."

Sure, enough he was right. The head of Dinoco security pulled into the parking lot with a few police cars and two ambulances. Tex and Abby both gave their statements and the police escorted the boys to the hospital.

"Didn't realize I was cleaning up trash tonight." Marshall grumbled as he and Tex waited for Abby to be treated.

"Thanks for coming on short notice."

"It's my job."

"Still, thank you. I want you to pick out a bodyguard for Abby. She's not saying no this time."

"Good. It's high time she had one." Marshall shook his head. "She's as stubborn as you are."

"Are y'all discussing me again?" Abby limped over to the pair.

"Of course." Tex tugged her into a side hug. "What's the verdict?"

"I'll live." Abby's voice was low.

"She needs to rest. Get a checkup up for tomorrow." The EMT worker walked over. "Take care miss."

"Time to head home Abby."

"We still on for pizza and a movie?"

"Of course. Let's head home." Tex walked Abby back to his car. "I'll get Marshall to have one of the boys drive your car back to the house."

"Ok." Abby paused as they slid into the car. "Thanks for saving me Tex."

"Anytime Abby. I'll always protect you. Just remember that next time."

The ride home was silent, but Tex knew that next time Abby would know who to call. Maybe she'd finally get it through her thick skull to call him first before she got into trouble. Knowing Abby, he would just have to be ready for any sort of trouble. It was his job after all to take care of her.


	7. Designing Danger

"Are you sure I have to go to this party Tex?" Abby opened her apartment door just a crack to look out at her big brother.

"You're a Dinoco. The invitation had both our names on it." He was dressed to the nines, the billionaire was sporting a westernized version of a tux. It suited him. "Besides…I heard that there's gonna be a chocolate fountain."

"That's just plain bribery and you know it."

"It's called negotiating." He grinned. "So, are you going to let me in?"

"Fine." She opened the door the rest of the way and hurried off to her bedroom.

"Hey! What are you wearing? It can't take that long to get dressed."

"Perfection takes time." She yelled at him through the closed bedroom door.

"Sure thing kid."

He heard the door creak open. Abby was peaking out from her bedroom with a shy smile tugging at her lips. She looked like a skittish colt and he found it endearing. He loved his baby sister, and it was times like these that he realized how innocent she could be.

"I don't know about this, Tex…"

"You'll be fine. Now come on, we ain't got all evening." His voice held no bite.

"Ok…" She opened the door and took hesitant steps into the living room.

"You look beautiful." Tex smiled.

She was wearing an emerald green dress, it was off the shoulders, and the neckline was a little higher than a sweetheart cut. A slim bow was tied near her left hip and the bottom of the dress kissed the floor. Her dark hair was pulled into a half updo, showing off her neck and shoulders. Tex was glad he had packed his pistol. He might just need it to ward of the men that would be wanting to dance with his baby sister.

"Really?" She looked up at Tex with wide eyes.

"Really." He kissed her forehead. His little sister had grown up. "Let's go."

"They can't start the party without us."

"I know why you really want to go." Tex grinned as he opened the passenger door for her.

"Why?" She asked as he slid behind the wheel.

"Starts with a C and ends with an L." His grin was smug.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She played dumb, but a soft blush was creeping up her shoulders and neck.

"I knew it!" Tex loved teasing her. Times when they were just Tex and Abby. Two siblings without any cares. The world would be surprised at how normal they were.

"Tex!" Abby punched her brother's arm.

"I'm having a long talk with that boy."

"Don't!" Abby suddenly sounded panicked. "He doesn't know that I exist."

"Well if he doesn't know who you are after tonight…his lights might not all be on upstairs." He cranked the Cadillac.

"Tex…" Abby sounded frustrated. "Please don't say anything. I just noticed him at a race is all."

"You've met him before."

"Once, in person. The other times I just saw him on TV."

"So…you have met?"

"Shoo." Abby realized she'd let the chance meeting slip. Her blush returned. "Just drive."

Tex grinned wider. He loved getting her riled up, it wasn't often that he got the jump on her. The pair listened to the radio as they made their way to the party. Listening turned into a ride filled with karaoke that Abby somehow roped Tex into joining. Times with Abby were his favorite memories.

Abby waited for Tex to park the car. No valets for him, she knew the drill, no one touched the Cadillac.

"You and your baby."

"She's a classic."

"You're just attached at the hubcap to that thing." She wrinkled her nose teasingly. "It's a bad habit."

"Come on half pint." He moved to ruffle her hair and she scowled.

"Don't even think about it."

"Alright." He threw his hands up in surrender, then he offered his arm. "This way."

They had just made it into the lobby when someone accidentally bumped into Abby and stepped on her hem. _Rippppppp._ A long tear appeared in Abby's dress and she scrambled to cover her newly exposed leg. Without so much as an apology the culprit of the incident strode off.

"Oh no! My new dress." Abby felt tears well up. She'd made the dress herself, she'd spent hours in one of her design classes putting it together. "Tex! I gotta go home. I can't go in there like this!"

"Shh, I'll think of something." Tex scrambled for a solution. _Not the tears…anything but the Abby Tears._ There was something about when she cried, anyone would do anything to stop those tears. They were always sincere tears…never faked.

"I'm going to call a cab." She moved to pull her phone from her purse.

"Nah, you don't need to. Come on." He took her right hand and dragged her into an empty conference room. Rustling through one of his suit pockets and pulled out a small sewing kit. He glanced around the room and noticed a silver sash laying across a table. "That'll do."

"Are…you going to McGyver my dress?" Abby sniffled.

"Something like that. Here, put the sash behind the tear" With surprisingly nimble fingers he began stitching the silver sash in place. It took several minutes but when he was finished he settled back to admire his handiwork. "There's a mirror over there. Go see if I need to take you home still."

Abby stood and quietly marched over to the mirror. She turned in various ways and noted how the sash started near the hem of the dress and came to a stop just below her waistline. It added to the gown and surprisingly it didn't make the dress look tacky. Beaming she turned and launched herself at her brother.

"Tex! You're the best!" She kissed his cheek happily.

"You're welcome, Abs." He hugged her close. "Now come on, we have a party to get to."

"Alright." She sounded extremely pleased.

They walked into the banquet hall and Tex found Cal talking with Bobby and Lightning. The other racers had dates, Cal looked like a fish out of water. He turned, and his eyes locked on Abby, that's when he really began gaping like a goldfish. Tex smirked but let his free hand fiddle with his jacket. Cal took the hint and gulped, but determination crossed his face.

"Tex." Cal didn't even bother to give his sponsor a second glance.

"Cal." Tex watched the boy carefully. He trusted him enough to race a car for the company…but his baby sister was a different story. After the Blake fiasco…he'd been extra careful.

"Can I have this dance?" Cal stuttered slightly, but his eyes remained locked on Abby.

"Maybe the next one." Abby grinned up at Tex. "I owe Tex a dance for coming to the rescue."

"Anything you say, Abby." Tex smiled and led her onto the dance floor. "Anything at all."


	8. Tire Trouble

Lectures were the worst. Abby was positive that professors just wanted an excuse to torture students. She shivered as the class went onstage _Wish I would have worn a hoody..._ She'd woken up feeling like she'd been knocked in the head. The young Dinoco refused to admit she'd caught a cold.

"The basis of Physics is this..." Her professor droned on and on.

She let the mundane words flow over her. Science was irrelevant, the way she was feeling. All she wanted was to go home and binge watch her favorite shows. Maybe snuggle down into a pile of fuzzy blankets and hibernate for a week. Unfortunately, college came first. The clock ticked by at a maddeningly slow pace. Her head throbbed from her cold. As soon as her class ended she shot to her feet and collected her bag. Time to go home.

It would have to rain. She scowled at the sky. The heavens opened and started pouring buckets. By the time she made it to her car she was drenched. The wind blew in causing her to shiver as she clambered into the car. She thought the day couldn't get any worse... she was wrong. She drove below the speed limit; her lights were on bright and the windshield wipers were going full blast. It was a snail's pace.

All at once her car swerved violently and Abby felt her front right tire go over the shoulder of the road. Quickly she eased the car the rest of the way off the road. She put it in park and slammed a hand against the steering wheel.

It was pouring, she had a cold, and now she was sure she had a flat tire. She shivered and slipped out of the car, she checked her tires.

"Really!?" She glared at the sky as more rain fell. She could barely see in front of her, but she knew her right front tire was flat. There was no way she could change a tire in the pouring rain. Not with the way she felt. "I can try though." She moved to get the jack.

An hour. She struggled with the stupid car jack an hour. Every time she had a good grip the water dropped over her hands and made the jack slip. The rain refused to let up and the ever stubborn Dinoco was shivering and sniffling. Finally, she threw the jack back in the trunk and slipped into the car. With numb fingers She tugged her phone from her front pocket. Quickly she dialed a familiar number and waited.

"Abby?" Tex's voice rolled over Abby like a soothing balm.

"Tex!"

"What's wrong?"

"Umm... nothing much."

"Sure..."

"Ok... so I may have a flat tire. And it may be raining buckets."

"Where are you?"

Abby mumbled the address knowing he wouldn't be happy to find out how long she'd waited to call him.

"Ok, I'm on my way. How long have you been waiting?"

"Mmh an hour." She mumbled again.

"You didn't just say an hour?"

"Yeah."

"Abby." Tex sighed.

"I didn't want to be a..."

"If you say bother I'm going to make you move in with me again."

"Ok... a problem."

"You're pushing it kid. Just hold tight."

Abby hung up the phone and leaned back to wait on Tex. She wasn't sure how she found herself in such crazy situations. A shiver caused her to tremble, she was a lot colder than she first thought. Yawning she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Tex would show up soon, but for now her head was pounding.

Tex was not happy with Abby, he sighed to himself as he drove. His little sister had to be one of the most stubborn people he knew. She could have been in serious trouble, but she would have waited to the last possible second to call for help. He didn't mind rescuing her, but as her older brother he couldn't help but constantly worry about her.

It took him thirty minutes to find the place Abby had said she would be. The rain made it hard to see where her car was, but he managed to pull over even in the deluge. He parked and grabbed the umbrella, there was no way he was going to be able to change that tire in the wet menace that was the weather.

"Abby." He tapped on the driver's window.

"Huh?" She jerked from her sleep and opened the door. "Tex?" She sniffled and her teeth chattered.

"Come on. Lock your car, I'm taking you home. I'll get someone to come tow it."

"Tex…" She started to protest.

"None of that." He grabbed her hand. "Abs! You're freezing! How long have you stood out in the rain?"

"No…t-"

"Abilene," His voice warned that she better not lie.

"An hour. It's no big dea-! ACHOOO!"

"Sure it isn't. Were you sick when you went to college?" He guided her from the car and locked her doors.

"No…just an achy head. Nothing major."

"Abilene. Dinoco." He frowned at her and settled her into the passenger seat of the Cadillac.

"Tex."

"Stubborn." He slipped behind the wheel. "You're staying with me. You've got the start of a nasty cold."

"Tex!"

"Don't protest. Come on, I'm not that bad to stay with."

"Do we get to make a blanket fort?" Abby sounded hopeful. Her statement let Tex know just how lousy she felt. She only ever asked for that when she felt sick.

"So, you are sick!"

"Just the sniffles." She stated stubbornly.

"I'll watch anything you want. And I don't have anything to do tomorrow."

"You don't have to take off for me."

"I do. You're my sister." He gripped the wheel tightly. "Abby. I'd do anything for you, its time you realize that."

"I know." Another sneeze overcame her.

"That includes making sure you don't get sick." He finally parked the Cadillac and came over to collect Abby. She was shivering by then. His big brother heart melted, and he scooped her up and made her hold the umbrella over them both. "Let's get you inside."

The evening was spent with Abby and Tex under a blanket fort. They burrowed under a stack of fuzzy blankets, Tex made some homemade chicken soup for them both. He made her take some cold medicine, even though she protested the taste. She fell asleep watching some animated movie, her head lying in her brother's lap.

"Thanks Tex. For everything." She sniffled before she drifted off for the evening.

"You're always welcome half-pint."


	9. Romance Rescue

"Tex! Have you seen my blue heels?" Abby called as she rushed around her apartment.

"Can't say that I have." Tex poked his head into her bedroom.

"I know I didn't leave them at your place."

"You could have." He frowned.

"No. I brought those with me. I'm sure of it." Abby fiddled with her blue dress. "How do I look?" She turned away from her floor length mirror. Her hair fell loosely around her face, she wore no makeup, but she seemed to be glowing.

"You look beautiful, Abs." Tex smiled warmly at her.

"It's not too casual?" She turned slowly to look back at the mirror. It fell a few inches below her knees and billowed out just a little.

"Like the Dinoco Princess that you are." Tex grabbed her left hand and spun her around.

"Thank you, King Tex.," Abby laughed at the little ritual. They'd been doing it since she could remember.

"Your wish is my command kid." He kissed her forehead and stepped back to get another look at her.

"Where's Cal taking you?"

"No clue." A gleam filled Abby's eyes. That look had been missing for a long time. Her previous boyfriend had hurt her badly. "Do you think he'll think I'm pretty?" The insecurity that Blake had caused reared its head and Tex wanted to take a little visit to the prison.

"If he doesn't…then his elevator doesn't go to the top floor."

"If you say so."

"You just let me know if he steps out of line. I'll be there quicker than you can say Texas."

"I won't need to call for help." Abby sent her brother a smile. "Thank you for the offer though."

"Anytime." He grinned. "So, you and Cal?" Mischief filled his eyes.

"Don't start anything!" She slapped his arm. "You do like him though?" Her voice was tentative.

"Course I do. He drives for me, don't he?"

"That's not what I mean…"

"You mean, do I like him dating you?"

"Yeah."

"I like him, so long as he treats you right. He's a good boy."

"As far as you know." Abby teased him slightly, but there was a sliver of worry in her eyes.

"Abs." Tex pulled her into a tight hug. Once again, he wanted to pummel the jerk that had hurt her. "Cal won't hurt you. I promise. I already spoke to him."

"Tex!" She pulled back slightly to look at him. "You didn't!"

"I did. Ain't letting another boy take you out without talking to me. He asked me before he asked you."

"What am I gonna do with you!?" Abby shook her head in exasperation.

"Nothing. You're going to get going to your date."

"He ain't here yet."

"He will be soon." Tex grinned. "Think I need to pull out my gun. Give him another warning?"

"Don't you dare!"

 _B-rrinng! B-rrinng!_

"Hey, Cal!"

"So, umm…They've moved up the race."

"Why?"

"It's supposed to rain. They don't want a rain out."

"So when's the race?"

"Today." Cal sounded upset.

"Today." Abby's face fell.

"I… Can we go out tomorrow?" Cal felt like he was the worst person in the world. He had been looking forward to their date all day. Now, he didn't even feel like racing.

"Um, I have something to do." Abby's heart fell into her shoes. "Hope you win." She hung up and hurried off to her bedroom.

"Abby! What's wrong?" Tex called after her, but there was no response. He moved to go after her, but his phone rang.

"Cal. What happened?"

"The race got moved up to today. Abby and I can't go out."

"… You win that race. I'll talk to her."

"I'm sorry Tex. I really want to go out with her."

"It'll all work out."

"If you say so." Cal didn't sound convinced. "Make sure she's ok." He sounded hesitant, as if he hadn't said the right thing.

"Bye Cal. Go win that race." Tex hung up. He had to do something. A plan sprung into mind. Quickly he dialed a number. "Gray. I need you and Luke to meet me at Cal's trailer.

Abby hadn't wanted to go to the race, but Tex had made her go though, despite all her protests. She knew it wasn't Cal's fault that the race had been moved up. However, her heart was in a sensitive place. She'd gotten her hopes up, only to have circumstances dash them to pieces. Stupid rain. She leaned back in the box as the race neared the final lap. It was a neck to neck race, Bobby, Lightning and Cal were all vying for first.

Her heart was pounding in her throat as the checkered flag came down for the last time. She surged to her feet as Cal crossed the finish line. He'd won! Despite having been upset that they wouldn't be able to go on their date, she had wanted him to win.

"He won!" Abby smiled at Tex.

"He sure did. Now come on. We need to head home so we can order that pizza I promised."

"I still don't understand why you wanted me to wear this dress to the race." She huffed as Tex lead her to where he'd parked the Cadillac.

"Hey Abby!" Luke popped out from nowhere and startled her.

"Luke?" She looked confused as the man grabbed her right arm.

"Yep, come on. I want to show you something."

"Tex and I were headed home to get pizza."

"Come on." Gray grabbed her left arm. "This way."

The two men escorted her to Cal's trailer, both ignoring her protests and questions. Without a warning Gray opened the trailer door and Luke shoved the protesting woman inside.

"Come on guys!" She fumbled with the lock trying to open the door. It was blocked from the outside.

"You have to wait!"

Abby knew it wasn't worth the fight. Luke could be as stubborn as a mule. With a huff she turned to look around the trailer. She had to look twice at her surroundings. Cal's trailer had been transformed. A table was set up with a fine red tablecloth, two lit candlesticks stood on the table along with a vase with half a dozen roses. She smiled and turned look around more. Lights had been strung around the trailer roof giving it the look of the night sky. Soft music played in the background. She sunk into the comfort of one of the plush seats.

"Luke! What are you doing?" Cal had been escorted from the winner's circle as soon as he'd collected his trophy and gave a speech.

"Come on! Your trailer is on fire!"

"What!?" Cal hurried along with Luke.

They'd barely made it to the trailer before Cal found himself being tossed inside unceremoniously. He stumbled a little, clutching his trophy. Luke needed some mental help.

"Luke! Come on!"

"Cal?" Abby looked startled at the sight of him.

"Abby?" Cal turned in surprise.

"What are you…"

"Doing here?" The racer stared back at Abby.

"Tex. He must have arranged all this."

A knock sounded at the door and Cal sat his trophy down to answer it.

"Delivery for Weathers?"

"Um…"

"It's already paid for."

"Thanks?" Cal glanced at Abby expecting her to explain.

"I…"

Three or four men brought in various covered dishes and sat them on a side table.

"Have a good evening." The men disappeared and the door was closed.

"Looks like we're on a date." Cal grinned at Abby. They both loaded their plates before setting them on the main table. She blushed softly as he pulled out her chair for her.

"Thank you."

"You look …great." He stammered. "I mean beautiful."

"Thank you. Good race out there." Her face was red as she felt him staring.

"It was a tough one."

"You did great!"

The evening went on with the two of them talking about everything and nothing. Abby was smiling more than she had in a long time. Cal was beside himself, Abby was amazing. She didn't seem to get bored with him talking about racing and she didn't get annoyed when he wasn't as witty as most guys would have been.

"Want to dance?" It had taken him ten minutes to work up the courage to ask her.

"I'd love that." She stood.

He stood up and joined her in the little space that the trailer provided. Uncertainly the pair began to dance. Cal drove her home before ten o'clock, he parked and walked her to the door.

"Night Abby." Cal smiled. "I had a great evening."

"I did too." Abby smiled back at him.

"Friday at 6?" Cal looked hopeful.

"I'll be ready."

"I'll see you then." Cal squeezed her hand gently and headed back to his car.

Abby floated inside. She was ecstatic, the evening had gone better than she could have ever dreamed. Her feet glided across the floor as she made her way into the living room and flopped onto the couch.

"Have a good evening?" Tex smiled as he walked in from the kitchen. He'd been staying with her while his house was undergoing some extensive repairs.

"The best." Abby sighed happily.

"Good."

"Thank you, Tex.," She got off the couch and hurried over to him. With a smile she gave him a bear hug.

"Ain't a problem Abby." He hugged her back. It was the greatest feeling to see her smiling brighter than the sun.

"You always save the day. Always." Abby hugged him close before heading off to bed. "Thanks for rescuing our date."

"Anytime. Anytime at all."


	10. Abby's Turn

**_Author's Note:_** _Thank you all for reading this series of one shots! I have enjoyed introducing my OC, Abby Dinoco to the fandom. I would truly appreciate reviews and suggestions for future stories with the Dinoco siblings!_

 _Thanks for everything!_

 _Adventurelife_

"So, this is your ranch? How…quaint."

"It turns a profit." Tex forced out a cordial tone. He could feel his back tightening defensively. Why did money draw in the dangerous women? All he'd planned for was a business venture.

"How much?" The women slipped an arm through one of his. She was a willowy blonde with perfectly manicured talons.

"Oh, enough that my sister will live comfortably for the rest of her life." He kept his eyes focused on the corral in front of him. He was going to shoot the board member that suggested her as an investor.

"Really, is she able to take care of such a big investment?" Her tone was subtly poisonous.

Tex felt himself bristle; Aria Minton was not his idea of a good investor. She wasn't even what he would consider a lady. Originally he had planned on giving her the benefit of the doubt, but the moment she set foot on his ranch she had dug her overpainted talons into his arm. The longer she stayed the more trapped he felt. He stifled a sigh as some of his newest stock was ushered into the corral.

A smile tugged at his lips as his teenage sister lazed against the far side of the barn. Her black hair was tugged back into a sloppy braid under her tan cowboy hat. Faded blue jeans and her trusty blue Dinoco t-shirt clearly marked who she was to all the ranch hands. Tex had opened his mouth to speak with Aria opened her mouth, his anger flared.

"Dirty little thing. Which ranch hand keeps their family here?" Her nose scrunched up in disgust.

"That, "dirty thing," as you call her, is my sister Abby." Tex lazily removed his arm from her grasp.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm just not used to the idea that someone so richly endowed as you would have a sister that…is so…"

"Beautiful?" Tex cut her off, a sharp look in his eyes.

"This is your new investment then," Aria turned the conversation on its heel. "Horses?"

"Abby's choice, she's rather interested in horses. Always has been. I let her choose the new breed."

"Arabians…interesting, does she have any idea how to work with them?"

"She has a good eye for horse flesh. This is her project, an investment for her future."

"And you want me to invest in her… choice?"

"If you won't someone else will. Abby has a head for business," he grinned as he watched Abby vault over the fence towards the horses.

"Those horses are wild!"

"Abby knows what she's doing." Tex watched proudly as his little sister inched towards a horse.

"I hope so," a condescending sniff passed Aria's lips. The clingy woman slithered closer to Tex.

It wasn't that Abby minded Tex bringing women to the ranch, it was the type of women. She knew her brother wasn't the type to pick the finicky type that was clinging to him. A frown marred her pretty face as she whispered to one of the new horses. That woman was suffocating Tex and she couldn't let anyone get away with that.

A sharp glance towards the pair showed that Tex was guiding her away from the horse corral and towards the pig pen and the new goats. Something clicked in her mind. Tex was always rescuing her from various situations, it was her turn to repay the favor. Wiping her hands on her jeans she vaulted over the fence and darted behind the barn. She'd have to be silent and sneaky to get past the leech of a woman.

Tex was certain that Aria could talk the ears off of a donkey, she was by far the most talkative person he'd ever met. He bit down his thousandth sigh and guided her over to look at the new pigs. Abby was determined to turn the ranch into an animal refuge it seemed and he didn't have the heart to tell her no.

Aria backed herself against the fence and she was certain that she had captured the attentions of the oil tycoon beside her. He hadn't left her side the entire day, of course that was in part to her digging her nails in firmly. She smirked inwardly, once he proposed she'd ship the little brat off to boarding school of some sort.

The youngest Dinoco saw her opportunity and dove forwards jerking on Aria's ankle. With a shriek Aria flipped over the edge of the pig pen and into the muck. Abby darted back into the barn and peeked out at the flailing Aria.

"Don't just stand there!" Aria shrieked at Tex. He tilted back his hat in surprise and stared at the mud covered woman.

"How on earth?"

"It was that brat sister of yours! I know it! Help me out of here! Oh, my designer bag!" Another shrill scream filled the air.

"Dave." Tex called, his laughter barely suppressed. "Please help our guest out of the pig pen."

"I'll sue that little deliquiant! She ought to be sent to a prison!"

"I would appreciate it if you didn't speak about my sister like that." Tex's voice gained a hard edge.

"Why I never!"

"I'll be issuing a restraining order."

"You'll hear from my lawyer!" She shrieked as Dave ushered her from the pig pen and into her waiting limo.

"Abby…" Tex grinned. "Come on out."

"How'd you know?" Abby slunk from her hiding place.

"I know how much you don't like any female business partners." He ruffled her hair.

"They aren't real partners. They're leeches!" Abby scowled.

"Well...let's not make a habit of dumping them in the pig pen. But thank you for getting rid of her."

"Anytime Tex. I'd do anything for you...You know that?"

"I know, Abs, I know… Come on, we'll order pizza and watch that new movie you wanted."

"You're the best,Tex."

Sometimes it was hard being Abby's guardian, but when it come down to it, Tex was eternally grateful to have a sister like her and Abby was glad to have a brother and guardian angel in Tex.


End file.
